Cerulean Rebirth
by DatMiel
Summary: After being killed once, Coin no longer fears death. Avenging her old self is the only thing that drives her new body. When the ants hit again, she devotes herself to a simple order: "Kill the king if I, Netero, ever fail." She's smaller, though. And has to deal with two brats Netero brought along. Her rebirth was like a sky. A deep sky that would eventually clear up.(Killua x OC)
1. Coin, Today

Hello! I don't own Hunter x Hunter, nor its characters. what I own is only this little weird OC of mine. Everything else belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Nobody saw it coming.

Only 20 years ago, the first chimera ant evolution had already destroyed an entire country. The king's birth had however failed. Instead of a king, the queen gave birth to another queen, which killed her in the process.

The royal guards and the other ants left the nest, but found death soon as the hunters had already gotten inside the country.

It was too late. The ants already consumed the population of Makolor, a small but strong country with a beautiful culture and a sadly corrupted government.

Nobody expected another chimera ant development, as the birthed queen was reported to be also dead.

Nobody, but one person.

Somehow, her guess was right. Somehow, that queen escaped to this poor excuse of a country and made a new nest.

Netero knew that person was still alive, preparing for revenge, right in the new nest. He felt like he had to, so he entrusted her with the simple yet most important mission: "Kill the king in my stead, if I ever fail."

To which she responded:

" 'Tis the only reason I'm still alive. "

* * *

Pandorin is a village in the center of East Gorteau where everyone knows everyone. No contact with other villages is needed as they have large farming grounds and never lack anything. Currency is barely used here. Everything is exchanged.

The village's little star is Coin. A teen that lives in a small hut she built 'herself', 4 years ago.

Where did she come from, 4 years ago?

The reason why she keeps one side of her hair short while never cutting the other is also something the villagers never found out.

Today is a sunny summer day.

"Dear Coin, from what I see here, today will be the last time you will cut your hair!" the old lady announced to Coin.

"Is there a reason why you don't cut a part of your hair?"

"Yeah, it's a reminder." Coin answered, with a faint smile.

"The reason why might-"

the old lady didn't finish her fortune telling in time. Coin had already left.

"*...it might disappoint you soon..* "

As she heads outside, greeted by everyone around her, she runs back to her house, fists closed, head down.

As soon as she gets inside there, she immediately opens a small wooden box on a table and retrieves a tiny key. She fit the key inside the lock that decorated her strange bracelet on her left hand. As she was about to unlock it, she froze, then,whispering to herself, declared calmly:

"Not yet."

She put her key on a small string and attached it around her neck.

Then went out again, sprinting much faster.

Thus begins her everyday jog, which consists of running at full speed 10 times around the village. The villagers are used to Coin's bizarre daily activities, and just go on with their farming, smiling at her whenever she'd pass by.

Then she would go in the forest that separates the farming grounds around the village from other unknown plains and mounts, where she would train herself, by climbing the trees, doing various exercises, then hunting critters. At night, she runs back to the village after finishing some work on the farming grounds.

Her muscles are no serious work, but Coin is quite toned for a girl her age.

When she first came to the village, she was very weak and always seemed sad. When someone talked to her, she would either burst into tears or run away.

Some villagers still remember her back then, struggling with giant wood planks, nails and hammers, trying to build a hut skeleton that barely held, while refusing any help. As time went by, she started opening up more, and gained the village's trust.

After all, that's all there is to this girl.

But what was there before?

...and how did she finally build that damn hut?

* * *

I hope the first chapter wasn't too bad ^u^ Sorry it's a bit short.. I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Coin, Yesterday (Part 1)

Wee, new chapter! Thanks a lot for reading it ^u^ I didn't think I would even get a review! Coin won't be in the main story just yet! Have a bit of her past life! (Don't worry, it's just 2 chapters away!)

* * *

20 years ago, Coin Doon was a hunter who had just learned how nen worked. Daughter of an architect and a seamstress, she wanted to discover the world across vast plains, never staying in one place, like her parents. She didn't want to have a house of her own, the entire world felt like a home already.

Her quick learning and adapting made her instructor proud. The training was however very basic and was completed in a few months. Coin was a specialist, but had yet to discover what her ability was.

After his departure, lots of persons began to disappear at night. And so, by the end of a week, 20 more persons would go missing in most towns.

Coin felt that this was her first mission.

Excited, and glad to bear such a responsibility, she quickly started tracking the enemy.

First nights she spent outside were completely calm, yet people still went missing.

A small error revealed the criminals. Coin luckily had gotten at the right place, at the right time.

Not that the criminals were too stealthy or smart. Just that Coin was very bad at finding anything.

While hiding on a house roof, Coin heard a small cry coming from the street right below.

Of course, she was going to jump and save everyone, but before she could even get up, or see anything, the sound of a deep stab had frozen her.

"M-maybe not today...

..no.

Just not like this.

Yeah."

It was Coin's first time hesitating.

She followed the dark figures until they reached the forest, out of town.

Then, as she turned back she suddenly felt a presence running straight to her..

from behind!

How did they see her? She was very far and stealthy enough, even hiding her aura as much as she had learned to!

Yet there was someone pursuing her at that very moment. Coin ran as fast as she could: only double the speed she followed them with, which really isn't much. But Coin couldn't tell.

As she reached the town, she turned to see if there was anyone behind her.

Of course there wasn't anyone. The dark figures didn't look human anyway.

There was a huge, ant-like sort of humanoid, staring at her, with giant black eyes.

"How did he manage to pursue me? Wasn't I fast enough?"

Useless thoughts and babbling drowned in her head. Coin was confused. She never saw such a thing before and somehow understood that, the monster in front of her, wasn't a magical beast.

There was nothing she could do now, besides attempt to fight.

So she concentrated her aura on her fists and jumped on the enemy, covering it with a few punches, as fast as she could, as strong as she could.

Then stepped back, and looked at the result.

"N-nothing..! Why?!"

Coin panicked. The monster barely even moved and seemed unharmed.

As it was about to hit with his crab-like hands, Coin ran away further into town, looking for a place to hide.

She understood that the monster was much stronger, and that she had to back up. But what mostly preoccupied Coin now was its nature.

"It looked like an ant, but had crab hands."

A small blank moment in her mind preceded the conclusion:

"Ants have rough scales. Crabs have shells.

Punching it was therefore harmless."

Coin entered a dark street, and hid immediately in a trash container that was luckily empty.

Feeling safer now, all she thought about was the enemy's nature and how to defeat them.

"What original form was he derived from? Ant or crab? He had mostly ant characteristics, so, ant? I need to see the others to make sure. Until then, what should I assume?"

Outside, there's no sound of anything approaching.

"Let's head back home"

Coin opened the container, went out and continued longing the dark street, cautious about every little sound she'd hear.

She made it home in about an hour, due to all the precautions she took.

Locking doors and windows, she opened her computer and looked up anything related to crabs, without finding any interesting results. Then she looked up ants. While browsing through the ant types, a word suddenly caught her attention:

'Chimera' ants.

"Bingo." she whispered to herself, smiling.

The monster she saw, along with all the others, were Chimera ants.

"They were big and had a humanoid body due to all the humans the damn queen is eating!"

Coin knew what she had to do now.

She had to stop the ants from gaining more and more human characteristics.

She had to go back in the forest that night. Who knows how many humans they took with them today!

She got up and reached the door, but froze in a blink.

"What if...they learn nen?"

Coin's eyes opened wide, she was on the verge of tears. The assumption horrified her.

She fell down on her knees, her arms around her body.

Maybe they already did.

As if they weren't strong enough!

Staring at the closed door, Coin's mind was blank.

A brief moment later, she rose, wiped her tears, and went out.

Ignoring her emotions cleared her mind up.

She felt great responsibility as she was one of the few hunters in the country.

Calling other hunters for help would take too long, more people would die and the ants would develop more and more.

Coin wasn't taking precautions anymore. She was running straight to the Queen's den, like a fly in a spider's web.

Little did she know what would await her there.

It was the night when she finally understood her nen ability.

But at what cost.

Coin never went in the forest that late at night. The tall dark trees similar to giant pillars and huge bushes everywhere disoriented her immediately.

As her eyes couldn't be trusted anymore, Coin closed them, deciding to rely on her ears and smell.

The forest was, unsurprisingly, very quiet. Here and there, you could hear nocturne animals move around. Listening to the brief sounds eventually distracted her. What made her regain attention was a strong scent of blood, that came with the blowing winds. Coin immediately opened her eyes, her body taking a defensive stance, out of reflex. She was shivering now. Not because the wind was cold, but because she couldn't tell where the scent emanated from.

In an instant, Coin calmed down.

"Is it close? No, the scent was strong but it shouldn't take a wind blow to be able to smell it. Where was the wind coming from?"

It took Coin but a brief moment to realize that she couldn't, in fact, tell where the wind blows come from.

It actually isn't that hard, but Coin was too distracted to feel the wind's origin at that moment. Having to deal with such things for the first time, she arrived to a quick and simple conclusion without bothering to think of a solution just yet.

"Dammit! I forgot I was dumb!"

It's amazing someone like her has a hunter license.


	3. Coin, Yesterday (Part 2)

Here it is! 2nd part of Coin's past. This chapter is a bit gross, you know, chimera ants aren't the cutest nicest things.. I hope it won't bother you too much!

* * *

After Coin had succesfully destroyed any existing self-esteem by herself, she tried to adapt to her weaknesses and came up with an idea.

"I didn't want to use this in such a dark forest as it may attract attention from far away, but right now, I have no choice!"

A pocket lantern.

Not using it out of precaution got her lost, but to her it was better than getting caught.

Coin pulled a few grass leaves from the ground, and waited for the wind to blow.

It wasn't a long wait, but to her it seemed endless. Thinking that people are getting killed without being able to do anything about it made her cringe.

North-west from here.

Coin immediately sprinted towards her destination. As she approached, the scent felt even heavier.

At this rate, the scent covered all directions.

She stopped, looking at the large clearing she had reached:

A large, tower-like structure made from what looked like dirt covered most of it.

There it was. What was there? Everything

The Chimera ants, the kidnapped humans..

..and Coin's demise.

Coin's primary objective had however changed after reading about the Chimera ants. Approaching the entrance stealthily, she was determined to kill the Queen immediately, to prevent her from birthing the king. She could tell that the den had been there for a while, but she would have never guessed how late she was. The Royal guards were already born, and, although very abnormal, the Queen's child was also going to, very soon.

While Coin adventured into the unknown, other hunters were close to reaching the den. The country's president called the Hunter's association for help over a week ago. But in this country, information travels slowly.

Chairman Netero had already assumed the probability of skilled nen users, but not even he would've guessed how fast the ants had grown. Going there himself along with the other hunters was just a little precaution he wanted to take, since this was the first time such a corrupted country's leader reported missing persons in his own country. If it wasn't just one of his population trimming methods, then whatever it was, it seemed interesting. It took Netero not more than a day to scout the entire country, not only because of his incredible speed, but also because of the country's very, very small size.

It was only late at night however, that he had found the strange tower-like ant den, an obstacle he almost destroyed as he landed upon it. There were humanoid Chimera ants with various animal traits everywhere around the den, talking about what occurred inside at the moment. Netero didn't have time to listen to their stories. In a wind's blow, all ants were on the ground, heads ripped and smashed. He then entered the nest.

The nest was a complete mess. It was just a large empty tower, with stairs that lead to the Queen's room. Around Netero, the sight was quite disturbing. Piles of meat next to piles of bones of all sorts, next to piles of dead bodies. What surprised Netero most was a glare that came from what seemed to be a human face across the room, on a table. Bright turquoise eyes with pale skin. Netero approached the corpse only to close them, so that she could rest properly. The lower half was chopped up. It seemed, however, that all piles of meat were dried and old. This girl was fresh. Netero's assumption of her time of death was two hours ago. A feeling of guilt struck him as he closed her eyes. If he had been there earlier, he could've prevented this.

"So the queen wanted to eat you more than the rest, I see!"

Voices and screams could be heard from above. After a moment of silence, Netero went up the stairs, calmly. Soon, the voices were close enough to be understood:

"This is a mess.. how could this happen? Where did anything go wrong?"

a desperate voice that seemed to be a soldier's yelled.

Then, after a moment of complete silence, a hole was blown through the tower's wall

"I'm not staying." another voice declared, with an annoyed tone.

other voices also stated similar sentences.

When Netero finally got up, the few remaining ants kneeled before a dead queen, still holding her newborn.

But it didn't look like a king. In fact, it had similar traits to a queen..?

How come the queen couldn't give birth to a king?

Queen or king, the newborn also seemed dead. After taking care of the ants, Netero searched the room for clues, then ventured downstairs, thinking he had missed something.

He still couldn't find anything, then decided to return upstairs once again.

He looked closer, trying to determine what happened to the Queens.

The mother died giving birth, but the newborn wasn't there...?

"Oh my, it was still alive? Oh well."

A small Queen wouldn't survive too long on her own, so Netero didn't bother searching for her.

But there was something else.

There was something shining inside the queen's stomach.

The shining something was in fact meat maintaining nen aura. It surprised Netero quite to an extent. He'd never seen completely dead bodies maintaining their nen. Bright particles emerged slowly from it, along with various others coming from downstairs and the blown hole. Netero took a look downstairs. The particles were coming from the girl's upper body, since it completely disappeared.

They formed a floating light bead.

The energy around the bead seemed to nurture it.

As Netero was about to touch the bead, it suddenly..talked.

"There will be another ant invasion, one day. I'm sure."

After a pause, it continued:

"You look very strong. You will take care of the king, if he's ever born, right? "

"Of course." Netero answered, although skeptical about such an unlikely event.

"If I fail, maybe you could kill him in my stead? " Netero asked, jokingly.

The bead replied almost immediately with a simple sentence:

"I shall."

Still surprised that a human body turned into a talking bead, he thought about taking it with himself. But on a second thought, since the bead was producing massive energy around it already, it didn't look like an object that could be moved.

"I'll come back when they strike again. I hope it is not very soon that we meet again. Chairman Netero, right?"

"That's me."

"Coin will be looking for you when that time comes.

I shall sleep now. Farewell"

Netero reported hunter Coin Doon as dead.

_Damn, that sounded cool. _

Those were Coin's last thoughts.

The bead darkened, as if it shut down.

About 16 years passed.

The energy around the bead had grown into a giant sphere.

Sometimes, it blew up into thousands of small particles, storming around the exact same core of the sphere, where a small light absorbed the particles.

This would happen once every month, or so. The sphere would recreate again and again.

But this time, something else was forming.

In a short moment, the particles formed a baby's body.

Little by little, the body grew. It eventually grew to a child's size.

When all the particles had been absorbed, the growth stopped, and suddenly, the energy surrounding it dispersed, dropping a small brat bearing a striking resemblance to the dead girl from 16 years ago.

"Coin Doon, specialist hunter. Death cause: Chimera ants that detect weak zetsu. Revived just moments ago!"

Coin realized that the view around her was from a lower perspective than usual.

Her voice was high pitched. But her voice was a lot deeper, normally!

Her grin dropped.

"How..how old am I?" she asked herself.

Coin fell down on her knees, tearing up, quickly sobbing.

"My skill...

wasn't enough to..

get my entire body back...?"

Coin's ability stopped since her nen depleted almost completely.

She let out a loud scream, scaring off birds from trees and small critters.

But what Coin used wasn't her nen ability, just part of it. Actually, she already developed her nen ability a long time ago. Only now did she understand.

Coin's specialist ability was ultimate adapting. The problems ranged from emotions, like fear, to the extent of death. What did Coin do when she was too scared to hunt the ants? She erased her fear. What did Coin do when she died? She resurrected.

But a new body meant a new nen type, so she had to start everything again, from scratch.

Coin wiped her tears and got up.

First of all, she needed clothes. It was a cold autumn afternoon. She descended from the queen's room, into the forest.

After a few hours of ending up in the same clearing over and over again, she had finally reached what was her old city. It looked like no one had been there in years.

The royal guards and soldier ants that escaped managed to kill everyone before the hunters reached them.

Coin headed straight to what used to be a clothes shop to look for something she could wear. All clothes were adult sized, so Coin couldn't wear them. There was a tailoring shop on the other side of the road. She picked up a few textiles from there and somehow sewed a few layers together to make a small top. Her mother, presumably dead by now, taught her a few sewing techniques.

"I never thought I'd ever find this useful." Coin concluded, as she applied a finishing touch to a pair of uneven thin shorts, by sewing a small button so they wouldn't fall when she wore them. Truly a masterpiece, if her goal was to become a beggar.

There was a large mirror she had noticed in the clothes shop. Now was a good time to take a look at herself.

The mirror reflected an expressionless child's face with turquoise eyes and bright blue hair that reached below her shoulders. Coin decided she was about 10 years old, if not less.

Now she wasn't Coin Doon anymore. She didn't have an identity anymore. So she couldn't help but wonder. What should she name herself now?

Frowning at her reflection, as if she was talking to it, she proposed it a new identity:

"Coin!"

She ran back to the other shop to take a large scissor, returned to the mirror and cut the entire right side of her hair.

She managed to cut the hair behind, so she'd end up in a very uneven bobcut, for style purposes.

By midnight, Coin managed to loot half the town. She decided to sleep in her house that night, finish looting the next day, then of course leave the country.

She hung into her old identity to the point of naming herself Coin again. To the point of keeping a half of her hair short, like it used to be.

All night, Coin planned her future actions. She knew that the ants could strike again at any time now, but where? Most likely in an isolated country, where there isn't much to stop them, just like in Makolor. Coin decided not to take the hunter exam again, and train alone instead. In order to defeat the ants, she needed to find her nen type and ability once again. This time, she needs to master it completely. Before dying, Coin saw the aura around the royal guards: nowhere close to her instructor's, the only other aura she ever observed.

Not once did Coin think of what would happen afterwards. Neither did she think about the possibility of failure.

What would be the point of reviving, if she'd die again?

She was certain that she could only succeed. Such thoughts just couldn't cross her mind.

Coin wanted to devote her new life to avenging her old self.

In the early morning, Coin got up, continued her looting, then headed south, to the country's capital that was also the country's only port.

Coin's food consisted of rabbits and birds she hunted during her trip. She slept on grass, using a few textiles she bought along for cover. Her trip would've lasted for weeks, if she didn't find a wild horse while hunting for food in a little forest. Catching the horse took her a few hours. Her body was smaller, therefore she could hide better, but it was also very weak, so she failed on her first try. Luckily, the horse didn't run too far, giving Coin a second chance, then a third...

"Coin, you weak idiot!"

Although her mind was that of a 25 year old, her body wasn't even half that age, of course she couldn't do much to catch it.

The horse didn't even consider her a threat, which is why he didn't run away.

Each time she approached it, the horse simply violently pushed her back with its front limbs.

Ultimately, Coin's plan was to jump on him from a higher altitude. She tried to climb a tree to ambush it. But wait. Coin couldn't climb trees! What a pitiful sight she was. She now had to think of a way to get up a tree...

If her nen ability remained, her body would've somehow adapted to this problem, making her completely able to climbing up a tree, if she tried.

She sat down, hand on her chin, observing the tree.

Coin's brain eventually found a way.

By planting knives and scissors on the tree, she climbed it by stepping on them, while holding herself with an additional knife in her hand. Of course, Coin didn't have a chef set of knives or hundreds of scissors, so they were progressively planted very far from each other.

She fell a few times, but somehow managed not to scare off the horse, who was just two bushes away.

After she made it on the first branch on the tree, in a split second, she jumped on the horse's back, and, with her arms around his neck, held to it with all her strength until it calmed down. In a few hours, she somehow managed to ride it, holding his hair as reins. She picked her bag and her weapons, then continued heading south, out of the small forest.

Coin reached the port in only 6 days with the help of her new companion.

The capital was wide. Sophisticated houses and tall buildings. Coin had never seen such structures before, she was just a country bumpkin.

Abandoning most of her loot, Coin took lots of new things she found around the city. In some places, electricity still worked. There were lots of decomposed bodies all over the city. The ants didn't eat them, probably having gotten enough from previous towns.

There were better computers, clothes and weapons everywhere. Nothing edible, though. She only got to cook her prey at a better fire.

She was now wearing a Bordeaux vest, with light purple shorts, stockings adorning patterned kittens at the top, and winged kids shoes. Despite the immaturity of her new clothes, and still slightly large, Coin liked them.

She also took jackets in case the weather would get too cold.

Using the tons of old books she found, Coin managed to determine where the ants would most likely develop easily: Republic of East Gorteau.

A country with an even more corrupted government than that of Makolor, part of the NGL state. The ants will be able to develop quietly, since humans aren't there to disturb nature, and live a life without technology.

Problem was, how was she going to travel there?

Makolor is an island in the far south of NGL.

Unless she drove a boat herself, there is no way for her to get there. Was there really nobody in Makolor anymore..?

Coin didn't have the time or will to look for survivors. Chances were so low it would be just a waste of time.

Coin decided she had to board a boat herself, otherwise escaping this goddamn island would be impossible. Makolor never felt so much like a prison.

Strolling around the city, trying to think of another solution, Coin was startled by a sudden shout.

"Hey, you!" a small voice called her from behind.

Coin turned around in a split second, eyes wide open. A small green man was running towards her.

"What the..

Who are you?!" Coin replied

"Hello! Are you Coin Doon?" the small green man asked as soon as he reached her.

"Coin Doon is dead. I'm..Coin." she replied, hesitantly, glaring at the little man half her size.

"So the chairman was right.. you really revived, finally!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Thank you very much for reading until now. I'm very grateful you decided to give my first fanfiction a try!

Coin is a very clumsy and childish person, although she's an adult! I hope you like her personality ^^

What did you think of Coin's death, and how she revived? I hope I didn't overdo it..

In the next chapter, stupid Coin will finally get to East Gorteau, and a few years will pass before she enters the canon story, but I think it'll all be done in one chapter! She'll meet Killua soon, don't worry :P

Once again, thanks for reading!


	4. Running with the king

Coin hasn't seen any human in so long..

It's only obvious her reaction to the small green man was not the nicest.

Coin frowned, glaring at the first person she'd seen in years.

"S-stay back. What the heck? Are all humans like this now?"

"No, don't be scared! It's chairman Netero who sent me here to help you get off the island!" The little man smiled, shaking his hands towards Coin, trying to appease her.

Coin was surprised.

"How…how did he know I revived?"

"I am not sure either.. a week ago he told me to get the airship, and come here."

The green man tried to approach Coin, but her intensified glare made him give up.

"Please.. let's just get to the airship. We will continue there!"

"Where is it? How come I didn't see it until now?"

The little green man ignored Coin's question as he dialed a number on his phone, taking it to his ear.

"Please come over, I've found her!"

He put his phone back into his pocket, after hanging up.

Coin stared in awe. Getting off the island could've been the hardest thing she'd have to achieve, but it turns out she still had some luck left. "You'll excuse me for asking, but.."

Startled away from her thoughts, Coin raised her eyes towards the green man.

"Huh?"

"The chairman told me I was supposed to find a young woman, not a child.."

"Oh."

Coin's mood worsened. She tried not to think about the disastrous proof of her weak skills during those few days. The question reminded her of who she used to be.

She pat the back of her head, sighing.

"About that.. well, my powers weren't enough to grow my body more than this."

"You mean you won't grow anymore at all?"

Coin's eyes widened.

She never thought about it. Will she continue growing, like a normal human being, or is this body not..human, and won't alter in the coming years?

"I… of course I'll grow up!" Coin quickly blurted a few words she was very unsure of.

All there was left to do was hope for the best.

Looking up, Coin noticed a white object flying towards them, growing bigger and bigger.

In a few moments, a giant airship was floating above Coin's head.

She'd never seen such a glorious vehicle before, so her surprise was quite big, and visible.

The airship landed further away, on the plains that separated the forest from the city.

"Shall we go, Coin Doon?"

Coin started running enthusiastically towards the airship, leaving the green man behind.

"It's not Doon anymore!" She yelled to him as he struggled to keep up.

Reaching the airship, Coin immediately got inside, pushing the personnel away as she rampaged through.

Netero was standing at the end of the hallway. He looked somehow older.

"If I could get younger instead of older, like you do, I'd be very happy!" The old man laughed, looking at the frail little child standing in front of him.

"Please. I'm already frustrated enough."

Coin sighed. "More importantly, how did you know I revived?"

"I came back a few days later to check on you." Netero's tone was more serious now. "I left a small device there, that registered the nen coming from your..sphere. Whenever it fluctuated, the device would send that information to me." He cleared his throat, then resumed. "So when it completely disappeared, I figured something happened." He opened the door, heading into the airship, making a sign towards Coin.

Coin nodded and followed behind, with a slight smile. She was very grateful and was about to thank him, when he resumed again.

"So, where to now, miss?"

After giving it a few more thoughts, Coin decided she'd stick to the plan.

"Republic of East Gorteau."

The chairman was surprised.

"Oh, why there?"

"Most likely country to become an ant den." Coin calmly stated, narrowing her eyes as she stared outside the windows.

"I see. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No," She returned her sight back to Netero. "just take me there."

"Alright. Well, make yourself

comfortable, since it's going to take a few hours."

The chairman was about to leave, when he stopped, turning back towards Coin.

"I forgot this!" He threw a card which she managed to catch in her hands.

It was her old hunter license.

"Goodbye, Coin."

Her eyes teared up as she stared at the only proof of who she once was.

It raised her determination to avenge her old self. It was the only thing she cared about now, and will continue being for a few more years from then on.

Once she got into the country, Coin decided to build a small house in one of the villages that would most likely be one of the first to get attacked by ants.

Scouting the country alone, and by foot, she had finally reached a village that met her expectations in a month.

The villagers didn't seem accustomed to strangers. They were surprised to see a face different that the ones they saw everyday, but didn't chase Coin away. Instead, they welcomed her.

She had no time for socializing, for now.

Coin often helped her dad and his work colleagues whenever they'd build houses in town. She enjoyed high heights so she'd often help with roofs.

Now Coin was a small kid that had no place to sleep in, so, using what her father taught her and experience, she managed, using tools she borrowed from the villagers, a small hut structure. About 4 days later, all there was left was to create then mount the wood walls, and the roof.

Coin obviously couldn't mount such heavy objects that she couldn't even make just by herself, and was unable to continue working on her new home for days. She didn't think this through.

The villagers who were observing her progress from far, decided to come and help Coin, despite the fact that she would always reject their help. Of course, this time, she didn't. Finally progressing, it took Coin and a few men two weeks before completely setting up the hut. During the construction, Coin slept in one of the villagers' hut, in a vacant room.

It was a wooden cozy little home with very little furniture covering the small squared space inside.

From then on, Coin trained her body everyday, doing anything she could to raise her abilities. One year later, she finally managed to control her nen, but had yet to develop an ability.

It's now been four years.

On a plain sunny day; 3 days after Coin's fortune telling, a little boy playing in the vast plains around the village noticed flying figures coming towards him.

The little boy stared in awe at what looked like insects growing bigger and bigger as they approached.

They shortly landed in front of the powerless human, in front of which they stood imposing and superior. His expression had already changed from curiosity to horror. As he was about to yell, the green ant in the middle stabbed the poor child in his chest with a long needle that grew from his tail.

Coin had just finished her forest routine, and was supposed to head back towards the village, but she was there, hidden in the grass, just a few meters away from her worst nightmare.

Her strange uncolored eyes were wide. As wide as her mouth.

As wide was her hatred that grew in her constantly throughout those 20 years.

She wanted to just jump in and kill them, but Coin knew how strong they were. She knew it better than anyone. While observing their auras that seemed out of this world, memories of her killer resurged. Blinded by the fear taking over her mind, she didn't quite notice the difference between those 4 ants and her killer's auras. A huge difference.

She heard them speak of humans, calling them useless slaves that exist to feed the king. Coin couldn't think properly.

'Th- the one in the middle..? Is it the king?'

The green ant was indeed the one. He was Coin's target since her rebirth.

"No.."

Coin gasped, quickly covering her mouth. They heard her, and the green ant king slowly walked towards her hiding spot that was about to be revealed.

Panic.

Coin's mind was storming.

'He's going to kill me!'

'But I am supposed to kill him first!'

'He's too strong..! My skill isn't enough to..'

'Godamit Coin! Get a hang of yourself!'

'He's coming. He's coming. He's going to see me and kill me like that kid.'

'I don't want to die.'

It was the first time she thought of death.

'No.'

'I won't die.'

'He will die.'

The king hadn't yet reached her. Her thoughts all flashed within but seconds.

She smirked.

'Yes. He will die.'

Coin jumped out of the tall grass, revealing herself. Their glares met as she stopped mid air, then quickly rose higher, dodging the king's tail that was sent towards her by a mere centimeters. She jumped even higher using his tail as support. In a blink, she vanished, leaving the king stare at the nothingness in front of him.

"Huh.."

"Where did that wretched kid go?!" A butterfly-like winged ant shouted, flying around, scouting the area.

"Oh, there she is! She's running towards the village!"

"Good job, Pouf!" The ant with cat-like ears and tail laughed, her grin widening more and more, looking completely insane.

"She's annoying, but she seemed of higher quality than the ones from all the other villages."

The king grinned.

"I want to eat her."

"We shall bring her to you!"

The three royal guards shouted, kneeling towards their king.

He wasn't grinning anymore.

"I will get her myself. You should return to the palace."

Two of them acquiesced, although definitely reluctant to leave.

"B-but!"

The royal guard named Pouf couldn't finish his sentence as the king's tail punched him in the face, sending him off a few meters away.

Then he started jumping towards the village, reaching it in a few moments as his jumps were very wide.

Coin desperately ran towards her home at full speed. She hadn't yet opened the little box!

Once she got inside, she immediately grabbed the box, then tore off the key from her neck, before unlocking it.

In the box was a very small bead of a deep blue color. Coin grabbed the bead, then swallowed it. In her haste, she didn't properly swallow the bead, causing her to choke and spit it back out. At this point she was shaking and panicking even more.

She grabbed the bead again and swallowed one more time. It went down well this time. Coin closed her eyes, sighing in relief.

Suddenly, a giant aura covered her body and waved around her.

She took a deep breath in, then out, releasing the aura, causing it to disappear.

As she opened her eyes, they changed back to their old turquoise color.

'I hoped I could train this body more..'

Coin trained her body with a limited amount of nen aura, so that it would gain more strength. She infused a plain bead with more than half her nen aura, after she had mastered it. But now it was time to finally put it to good use.

She opened a drawer from the small desk, and took a phone, then quickly dialed someone up.

"Hello?"

"Netero. They're here. And the king is born."

"I knew that already, kid. I'm on my way."

"Where shall we meet?"

"I don't think we need to meet, youngster."

"I think we should, because there's something you don't know, old man.

The damn king is coming for me right as we speak."

"Oh my, then do bring him here, please."

"Where to?" She yelled, as she grabbed a small backpack that was already fully packed. The king was approaching. Coin could hear the villagers scream. She couldn't bear the fact that she couldn't do anything to save them.

"The dictator's palace, it has become the king's nest. I suppose the guards are with him as well?"

"Strangely enough, the king ordered them to head back to the palace."

"Alright. Listen carefully. You and my fellow allies will distract the royal guards as I fight Meruem myself."

"Meruem? You mean the king? And why alone? I want to kill him, not his damn guards! Didn't you say I would kill him?"

"Did you see his aura?"

"I did, so what?"

"Unless you want to die again, stop chasing such dreams."

Screams outside were all followed by stabbing sounds. Then everything was silent.

Coin punched the wall in the back of the house, then ran in the forest.

"Fine, damn it! Fine! I'm bring the damn king back to the palace! Where do I meet your allies?"

"They'll get inside using a special ability. You will manage to get in by yourself. They're going in tomorrow at midnight. You have a day to reach the staircase towards the king's throne room, you'll hide there, and wait for them."

"Got it."

In a few hours, the village was out of sight, and so seemed the king.

She dropped on the ground, gasping for air.

After her break, she took out her cell, then looked at what seemed to be a map of the country.

'Dictator's palace… here.'

North of her actual position, opposite the way she came from.

She then got up and was about to depart, when a voice behind her froze her on the spot.

"You're quick for such a small and weak looking human."

Coin turned around, and, to her shock, the calm voice was indeed the ant king's.

She took a deep breath in, then answered, grinning.

"You're quick too, for such a small king."

The grave insult would've earned Coin a quick deathly strike, if she didn't expect it. As the tail swiftly flew towards her, she backed up just in time.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Even your guards are taller!"

The king frowned. It would seem that his patience wasn't as long as Coin thought.

"You're too loud, weakling." The king grumbled, preparing to launch a last attack.

Coin dropped her grin. Maybe annoying the king was a bad idea. But she couldn't actually talk to him with respect. Never.

"Any last words, scum?"

A sweat droplet fell towards the ground from her face. How was she going to deal with the king like this?

Although she trained a lot, she eventually understood she could never hope to defeat the king all alone. Her plan was to team up with Netero, but the old man seems to have other plans for her.

"None?"

The king sure was impatient. Running away was useless, now. He would definitely catch up and kill her without warning.

"How about…" Coin swirled her hands around, animating her words.

"Maybe.. you could let me go?"

The king smirked.

'Great, I must look so pitiful.'

"What makes you think I would?"

"Aren't we both heading the same way? How about we do this over there at the palace?"

"Oh. You're planning on putting on a fight?"

"I believe this forest isn't a decent battleground for..uuuhh...someone such as you?"

"You aren't a decent opponent for someone such as ourselves, you know?"

Coin sighed.

'Freak, talking like he's the big boss and all.'

She definitely didn't see him as a king no matter what. It helped her regain composure.

But she definitely didn't see him as a weakling, either.

Coin smirked.

"What makes you think that? Have you seen me fight?"

"I don't care."

He whipped his tail again. It did scratch Coin this time.

"Got no other tricks than your tail?"

The tail hit her again with enough strength to push her meters away, before hitting a tree, uprooting it. A normal human's organs would already be on the ground, out from the shock.

She sprung back on her feet and started running as fast as she could. The king followed her as well.

Coin definitely wasn't a good negociator.

Soon, the palace was in line of sight.

Coin was running out of stamina, and her wounds didn't help. But the king was still following her. He was not enjoying the hunt, since in order to make it last longer, he couldn't use his full speed.

Coin was saved by the king's boredom.

The palace was getting closer and closer.

Now the problem was getting rid of the king before the royal guards step in.

She stopped in the middle of her run. The king didn't stop in time, as he didn't expect her to suddenly freeze in place.

He stopped a few meters away from her.

Smirking, he shouted at Coin.

"Have you given up already?"

"King! I'm proposing a deal! Would you like to hear it?"

The king's prey sure enjoyed thinking she had a chance to escape.

"What else have you got this time?"

"Well, you see, us humans have invented a game we mostly use to assign different roles or prizes when in groups. It is quite a battle.."

Hands on her hips, Coin was grinning widely.

"..of luck, that is."

She casually approached him, staying however out of range of his tail.

"If I win you'll let me go, until we meet again. If you win, you'll get to eat me. Sounds fair? "

The king pondered Coin's deal for a moment.

"Alright. Explain the rules to me."

"Great. In the game, there are 3 possible moves. Rock, paper, and scissors."

Coin gestured the three movements to the king, before resuming.

"Rock beats scissors, which is beaten by paper, which is beaten by scissors. Got it?"

The king frowned.

"You don't need to ask us such things. Of course we did."

"Alright, then. You put your fist behind you like this…and shout! Jan, Ken, Pon!"

Her childish voice and imitation caused the king to laugh, pitying her even more. Coin got this idea from the cartoons she used to watch as a kid. There was a series with a cute bear living in an animal village where problems were resolved with this game. Of course, the 'bad guys' always lost.

"That's very stupid, but we don't betray our words. Let's do it."

"One try only."

"Suits me."

"Weeeeell..."

Coin paused for a moment, carefully observing the king.

"..here goes, then! Jan, Ken, Pon!"

Paper and rock.

* * *

Phew, well, it looks like she won't get in the main story just yet, with the king stalking her like that :/

I feel like the king went a bit easy on her, though. Let's say he's merciful to yummy looking prey!

Who won the battle? We'll see in the next chapter! As always thank you for reading ^_^


	5. The Meeting

Heeyy! New chapter! :D please don't kill me, I know that cliffhanger was very lame.. I'm bad with cliffhangers xD

I've decided to change her hair color to purple, instead. Blue feels too weird for a hair color, dunno :/

as if purple is normal

Oh gee, what a mess this chapter is! _So_ there we go, Coin's finally in the story! I also went around and changed some stuff while proofreading old chapters, had a small problem with the timeline LOL I'm a loser

*runs away before anything shoots her*

* * *

Two hands facing each other, in a different pose.

A large green and a small, pale child's hands.

The first one had its fingers closed, a clenching fist.

Rock.

The other was wide open, and white, just like a paper sheet.

Paper.

A wide grin appeared on Coin's face as soon as she saw the result.

'New players all tend to go for paper or rock. In both cases, I wouldn't have died using paper. Thank god..'

The king stared at her in shock. He thought in a slightly more different way than Coin, and was just as sure his strategy was good.

'For a first game, someone would most likely pick paper, so she should've used scissors against us! Yet she guessed we would pick rock? How?'

As if reading his thoughts, Coin offered an explanation.

"It's either rock or paper, that first timers use. I've played this game over a thousand times in the past four years, while waiting for you."

The king's eyes widened.

"Waiting..for us?"

Coin turned around, and sprinted towards the palace as fast as her limbs could, not even once looking behind.

She reached it in four hours.

Hiding in the large garden filled with humans, she checked the time on her cell.

9:43 PM.

By hiding in the large crowds, Coin passed undetected. But what was she going to do now, since the way to the staircase wasn't really full of hiding spots?

The same feeling as the first time she entered a chimera ant nest.

Anxiety.

'Why does that old man think I can make it this time, when I immediately got caught and chopped up the first time?'

She was now in front of the main hall entrance. But she didn't dare go further.

'Wait, why weren't the royal guards with the king? Where would the royal guards be, at the moment, if not with the king...?'

She slapped her cheeks, then shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

'Think! If they aren't protecting the king, then they should be protecting.. the queen? Is she still alive?

Think…

Think!

…Maybe the king found a partner?'

Coin snapped her fingers, happy with her assumption, then rushed through the open field between the walls and the main entrance, smiling.

'If they're not protecting the king, they're protecting something important to him!'

At the entrance, Coin widened her aura, searching the palace for any nen users. She knew the risk was high, that she could be detected as soon as her aura reached someone else's. But her guess was correct. What the royal guards protected was nowhere close to the throne room.

Coin proudly nodded to herself.

'The king's partner must be in her own room, or something. Definitely not sitting in an empty throne room, just like that!'

Coin's.. special logic was sometimes useful.

She opened the large door, and slid in.

She ran across the long halls, in search of what would look like an important staircase.

After touring the first floor for a bit, she finally found a staircase fitting the description.

She looked at the time once again: 1am.

'Well. 23 hours to go.'

Coin sighed, sliding on the wall behind the staircase.

Now was a good time to check what she had in her backpack. Just as she remembered, the backpack contained emergency items, in case she would have to leave the village without enough time to pick up all her clothes. Aside from an apple, old bread and a water bottle, there also were a small tank top, a sleeveless hoodie, and shorts, all black. They definitely looked handmade.

Coin quickly took off her awfully sewn clothes and put her new set on. She would've kept them on, probably, if they weren't drenched in sweat.

But black was definitely much better for hiding.

While hiding her aura as much as she could, Coin chose to try meditating. Various thoughts flooded her mind.

It had only been a few hours since she met the king. It all happened in such a short time, that Coin could still not believe.

She felt that she was in her little house right now, lying next to her little wooden bed. With her eyes closed, she could see the wall where she carved with a small knife, her height. In the four years that passed, Coin grew fifteen more centimeters. She was relieved her body could grow up. Relieved she was alive and well.

But it didn't matter.

Coin still didn't see any meaning to her new life, other than avenging her old one.

The poor soul had yet to find the joy of life she once had.

Coin sighed.

She came to the conclusion that although she could succeed in her revenge, she will die, along with the king.

His strength was unmeasurable. The few hits she took from him were maybe a quarter of his real strength.

No. Half a quarter.

She was sure that Netero brought her along to actually help him, instead of killing the king herself. It was hard, but she got used to the idea.

Everything was a mess. The world was in danger. In worse danger than at the first ant invasion. Once again, Coin felt that she alone had to protect everyone. Her eyes teared up as she remembered the villagers were all brutally murdered while she was hiding from the king. Guilt pierced her, causing her concentration to waver.

A few hours of reflection later, Coin suddenly heard steps above her. Someone was walking down the stairs. Without moving a single muscle, she listened to the footsteps until they stopped. It seemed that the thing above her was now sitting on the stairs.

'A royal guard. So the king is back in the throne room.

..He's slow.'

The guard above Coin didn't seem to notice her. She slowly reached for her cellphone once again, to look at the time.

4:37 AM.

There was a whole day left for her to wait.

Coin was slowly falling asleep. Forcing herself to stay awake using various methods including even punching herself, Coin managed to last a few more hours.

However...

Her exhaustion couldn't let her last any longer. She carelessly ended up falling asleep in the middle of the enemy's territory.

When she woke up, she was still in one piece, at the same place. She could still hear the royal guard above her breathe. Of course nothing would change when the king doesn't move.

Coin sighed in relief, then checked her phone. Her eyes widened at the unexpected numbers showing up on her screen:

11:56 PM.

'Damn! I almost missed everything!"

There were now four minutes left until the invasion began. Coin's heart was beating faster than ever. Her body, shivering in fear, was even paler than usual.

Four minutes for Coin to realize what was going to happen and to get a hang of herself.

Although afraid, Coin was grinning. Wide teary eyes, trembling body, yet smiling! Coin had either gone insane or was simply trying to calm herself down in any way she could.

A wide circle appeared on the left side of the staircase, turning into a portal.

'It's them!' Coin jumped, and as soon as the figures came out, ran towards them.

"Hey! Y'all are the old man's team, right? Wait for me!"

They didn't stop running, and, while surprised to see a little girl following them, still locked their eyes on the intimidating red chimera ant, as they spread.

Two of them sprinted towards him. They were quite young. Of Coin's current age, probably. Another man followed them, ready to attack the royal guard.

Coin froze in front of the staircase, confused.

'What...what should I do?'

Of course, she wasn't part of their plan, and so, didn't have a role.

"Follow us!"

One of the two young boys shouted.

As soon as she heard, Coin immediately dashed on the stairs towards them.

A rain of nen meteorites in dragon forms destroyed the palace as they pierced through the roofs, walls, and ground.

Coin quickly caught up with the two boys and the strange man, dodging the nen bullet-like rain that continued to fall.

A sudden wave of psychotic aura submerged all of them in a moment of hesitation. The heavy pressure of the immense killing intent reminded Coin once again of her murderer. Clenching her fists, she continued.

She took a deep breath in.

"Old man!" Coin screamed with all her strength. "I'm coming!"

Netero was in a nearby tower, observing the king as he held a young wounded girl along with the one responsible for the nen dragon rain, Zeno Zoldyck.

A faint sad smile appeared on his face, as he heard the scream coming from far below.

The royal guard grew into an immense beast, destroying the staircase on impact.

Coin noticed that along with them was what looked like an ant.

She stared in shock.

'What- What the..'

One of the boys turned towards her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Gon!"

Black spiky hair, and large brown eyes.

Although he wasn't smiling, his tone was gentle.

Coin nodded, a bit startled by the sudden friendliness.

'He looks so innocent!'

She was about to answer when the other boy continued.

"Killua here. The octopus is Ikalgo."

"Oi, Killua!"

Ikalgo did not look like an octopus, however. Just a disgusting chimera ant. Coin guessed that it must be an alternate form.

He looked strangely composed. A bit too calm for such a dire situation. His hair was also spiky, however it was more voluminous, and a pretty silver. His narrowed blue eyes showed no sign of anxiety or stress.

She didn't bother being too friendly, and simply gave a brief introduction of herself.

"I'm Coin."

"Coin. Alright!" Gon said to himself.

Ikalgo separated himself from the group, running towards an elevator instead of following in the hall.

Two ant soldiers appeared to be heading the same way as Ikalgo, without noticing the three. Killua headed back.

"Well, that leaves us two, then."

A brief silence followed, as the two ran across the hallways.

"Why are you here, Coin?"

"Long story short, I'm going to kill the king."

Gon laughed.

"You know, that's chairman Netero's role here!"

"I know. We need to talk this through. He's being weird, telling me to meet up with you guys, instead of himself."

Once the two made it outside the palace, they saw Netero and Zeno, walking along the king. They had just exited a tower.

Leaving Gon behind, Coin flashed in front of them. Although strong, her glare didn't make anyone uncomfortable, instead, Netero was smiling.

The king observed her with interest.

"Why did you come back?" The king asked Coin. "You were lucky enough and got away last time, but we see you have a death wish."

"That was a coward move, back then. But now I am ready to fight you!" Coin yelled, sounding almost like a child. "So, old man-"

Coin was suddenly punched away by the king, destroying the wall behind her.

He turned towards Netero.

"We don't have time to waste with kids. Let's go."

"Hoho..That one is no child, you know! But I would like to keep her out of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Interested, huh? I'll tell ya later, probably."

Netero then looked at Gon, gesturing towards the tower they just exited.

Zeno formed a massive dragon using his nen, on which the king carelessly sat. Then they departed.

Before Coin could get up, they were already gone.

Gon ran towards her.

"Coin! Are you okay?"

He then tried to help her up, but Coin couldn't get up and remained on the ground, coughing and spitting blood.

"Must've been.. a quarter this time.."

"What are you talking about? Coin, please, we must go into the tower!"

She wiped her mouth, then finally got up, and with a worried stare she looked at the tower, then at the way they came from.

"I…I'm gonna go help Killua first."

Gon nodded.

"I can handle what's upstairs by myself, so go if you'd like!"

"No, Gon. I won't take long, wait for us both! Okay?"

'Who knows what's up there.'

Coin forced herself to smile as friendly as she could, keeping the tears in.

Gon sighed, then nodded.

She jumped back inside the palace.

Coin was very angry at the old man, and the fact that he decided she had no role to play in the king's defeat. Not wanting her resolve to drop, she decided to help the two kids, for now.

"Well then. Let's see where that brat is!"

Yet, she couldn't help but question Netero's decision.

'What made him change his mind? Am still too weak..? He didn't even see my abilities, yet he counted me out immediately!'

Coin frowned.

'Or is it.. really how he said it the first time? Will I have to kill the king if he fails?'

"Woah!"

A loud voice startled Coin who wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her while she was running. Before she could notice, she bumped into Killua, who was also running towards her, causing both of them to fall on the ground.

They both whined from the pain, hands on their heads.

Coin was surprised to see Killua on the way back.

"Huuuuh? You're already done with those ants?"

"Since a long time ago! But, why did you leave Gon alone?"

"I.. I was coming to help you!"

"It's Gon that needs help the most right now!"

Coin was confused.

They got up and rushed back.

"Could you explain the situation to me?"

"Pitou, one of the royal guards turned one of Gon's good friends into a mindless puppet after he protected us from it.

Gon wants Pitou to bring Kaito back."

"Huuuh. I see."

Killua turned towards Coin, staring at her with wide eyes.

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"You didn't tell me about yourself either, so why should I?"

"I told you about Gon!"

"Doesn't count."

Coin's answer pissed Killua off.

"Geez. Girls are not cool." Killua groaned, turning his head back forward.

After a while, Coin decided to break the silence.

'Might as well be honest.'

"I was eaten by this king's grandmother about...twenty years ago? If you add up the four years I've been like this, it makes twenty."

Coin wasn't sure of how much time she spent as a sphere, and never asked Netero, either.

It definitely surprised Killua. He almost tripped.

"Huh?! Twenty years ago?! How old are you? And, wait, why are you still alive?"

Coin chuckled.

"I've lived for twenty nine years in total, if you don't count the time it took for me to revive."

"..Revive? You're confusing me even more!"

"After dying, my nen ability managed to hold my soul and create a new body. And so it build it up for around twenty years. However, it wasn't big enough to bring me to my true age. I'm currently fourteen! You?"

"Fourteen as well.. But you're still older!"

"Am I..? " Coin laughed once again. "Since I've revived, I haven't felt like an adult anymore. And I kind of like being small again, since I have to admit, I'm not that mature anyway."

Killua smiled.

"I'll treat you as a person my age, then..!"

"Good."

"And.. sorry for asking so many questions, but why is your hair uneven?"

Coin waved her hand on the shorter side of her purple hair. "It's a reminder of who I once was. I used to have short hair, like that."

"Oh."

'Why only half, though..?' Killua wondered.

Finally reaching the tower entrance outside, the two stopped in front of Zeno, who was about to leave. Heading inside the tower, they quickly caught up with Gon, who climbed a few stairs out of impatience.

The three finally found Pitou, who, to their surprise, was crouched in front of a little human girl, in the process of.. healing her?

Coin was confused.

"What is up with ants helping humans?"

"Pitou! Fight me!" Gon yelled at the cat-like ant. His aura was intense. It turned out to be very strong, nothing like what Coin assumed.

However, Pitou refused to get up.

Instead, it turned towards Gon, and bowed, with its palms face-up.

"Please, let me heal her!"

Coin's mind was storming.

She approached the ant, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Why.. why don't you eat her? Isn't it what ants do?" She asked it, with a cracking voice.

Coin didn't sound like she was a threat.

Pitou ignored her question, and continued observing Gon.

He was full of anger.

"This person is important to the king! I will do whatever you ask of me, so please wait!"

Killua pondered the situation for a moment, then realized something.

"Gon... I think she was hit by grandpa's nen, dragon dive.. We might be the reason why she's hurt."

'Grandpa? That old man is Killua's relative?'

Gon turned around.

"So what?!" he yelled at Killua, startling Coin.

What startled Coin even more was Pitou's sudden action. Her eyes widened, full of confusion.

'What the... why did it break its own arm?!'

Gon lost his last drop of composure, suddenly charging his fist with nen.

The innocent boy Coin saw only moments ago was completely gone.

"Gon! Remember why we are here!"

Killua shouted at him, making him snap back. "We are here to save Kaito." He continued, with a softer voice.

'That Kaito person must really be important to him..'

Coin turned towards Pitou again.

"How long until she's all healed up?"

"It should take me.. three or four hours."

"Too long." Gon interrupted.

"One hour, then. Just enough to heal her most critical injuries!"

Gon sat down in front of Pitou.

"You're coming with me to Peijing in an hour. To heal Kaito."

Pitou nodded.

While staring at the two, Coin was startled by Killua's pat on her shoulder.

"Coin, we should head back. The others might need help."

"Alright.."

Inside the palace once again, the two meet with what seemed to be another ant soldier.

"What the- Another ant!"

Coin was about to attack him.

"No, don't worry! I'm not your enemy!" The ant snapped, backing up from her.

"Relax, Coin. Meleoron is on our side."

Coin grabbed her head with both hands.

"What is going on here? All these ants helping humans instead of eating them!" Coin whined, making the two laugh.

"Not all ants are evil, Coin! Especially those like us, who remember their past lives."

Coin stopped.

"What?!"

"We used to be human, before the ants got us and turned us into monsters like them."

"I never heard about that.."

A flashing thought froze her.

'I could've become an ant as well if the queen didn't die?'

She shook her head, forgetting such thoughts.

"Killua, Coin! Knuckle and Shoot are having a lot of trouble against the royal guard. We need to go and help them!"

Coin smirked, rising a clenched fist.

"Let's go beat it all up!"

"I'll take care of him. Tell me, how long can you last using your ability?"

"The best I can do is one minute."

"That's more than enough."

Coin stared, once again confused. Meleoron noticed, and turned to her.

"As long as I hold my breath in, I can become invisible!"

"Oooh. Interesting! Well then, Killua. You take care of that royal guard along with Meleoron. I'll go get the butterfly one."

Killua laughed.

"Pouf? He's already fighting with Morel."

"Morel, huh. Then what do I do?" Coin pouted.

"It's okay." Meleoron said as Killua picked him up on his back. "Just come with us. You'll be our joker in case things get bad.

Coin nodded, eyes narrowed.

She was disappointed she couldn't do much to help. Yet at the same time, relieved.

When they reached the staircase, it was no longer there. Heck, the whole palace had been destroyed.

Knuckle was struggling against the giant transformed Youpi.

Killua and Meleoron jumped towards him, and Killua started battling the royal guard. Coin was surprised by his amazing lighting ability. She stared at him with shiny eyes as he jumped around Youpi with thunder speed.

Coin thought he was pretty cool.

Until, somehow, his ability stopped.

Coin's eyes widened, she was no longer staring in awe.

She ran out of her hiding spot towards the giant hole Youpi blew.

"Killua!"

He jumped out of the hole, with Youpi following soon.

However, he couldn't see Killua anywhere, and the only person standing in front of him was a small girl who seemed just as confused as him.

"You're the kid that the king wanted to eat."

Coin nodded. She understood the moment she saw Meleoron and Killua disappear again that she couldn't let the royal guard know about their ability. So she had no choice but to fight him herself.

"Well then, I shall bring you back to the king all cooked up!"

Youpi grew bigger again, ready to smash Coin up. But as he was about to hit, a violet blue fire engulfed him, causing him a tremendous amount of pain, which made him scream enough for the whole palace to hear.

While inside the tower, still trapped in Morel's mist, Pouf could hear the agonizing sounds as well as Pitou, who was still in the middle of healing the king's important human, under Gon's furious glare.

Suddenly, it stopped. Not Youpi's screams, or pain, but the fire. As the flames slowly disappeared and the smoke faded, an almost skinless royal guard was seen fall on the ground, as he lost consciousness.

It also revealed a small girl, with arms wide open. The large nen aura that encircled her body looked similar to those flames, although transparent.

Coin stuck out her tongue towards the defeated ant as she lowered her hands on her hips.

A wide grin appeared on her face.

"Damn, I'm cool."

* * *

No you're not.

what am I doing, hating on my oc x)

Don't worry, Coin is not becoming a mary sue, either! I'm taking good care of that.

Thank you for reading this first fic of mine, as always, and the reviews are also really nice, yeah! To think people actually took the time to write something about this.. wow *o*


	6. I'm an Emitter!

The aura around Coin slowly faded.

She wiped the sweat dripping from her front, sighing. She looked much more tired than she should've been.

The royal guard suddenly grew bigger as he woke up once again. His skin seemed to slowly heal as he entered a state of complete rage.

His furious growls were even louder than his screams.

"I'm going to obliterate you!"

He yelled as he began powering up, growing larger and larger.

However, he couldn't direct his anger towards anyone since Coin already ran away.

'Not interested.' Coin thought.

Inside what remained of the palace, Coin searched for Killua and Meleoron.

"Killua? Meleoron? Killuaaa?" Coin yelled as she wandered through the dark empty halls.

She suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from her left.

"Don't yell like that!"

As soon as she recognized the voice, Coin ran towards its source.

"What the.. Killua, what are you doing?"

He was sitting next to a pulled socket, grabbing the wires.

"Just recharging."

Coin couldn't help but giggle.

"So you're like some kind of device?"

Killua frowned.

"No, I'm not! You're a transmuter, you should understand!"

His words strongly angered Coin.

She stomped the ground with her feet.

"I'm not a transmuter! I'm an emitter! Why does everyone keep getting it wrong?"

Killua laughed as he dropped the wires and got up.

"Who else did?"

"An entire village…" Coin pouted.

Although she thoroughly explained the nen system to the villagers, they all guessed Coin was a transmuter. Remembering the village made her wonder if some of them were still alive, after all.

He then looked at her with a more serious glare.

"How come you managed such a strong nen ability? It's not something you can do in four years."

"Uh… there is a restriction on it!"

Coin hesitated.

"I can't use it on anything else besides chimera ants. The restriction makes it stronger..!"

Killua frowned, not quite convinced by her answer. After all, he did notice that she was very tired.

"All right, Meleoron, let's separate. The others need you more than us."

"Oh, we're not separating?" Coin grinned.

"I need your cool emitter flames to light up the place using ants as torches, so no. That's all!" He had a more nervous tone on the last sentence, making Coin's grin even wider.

Meleoron seemed worried.

"Are you two going to be alright?"

Coin and Killua nodded.

"Well then.. good luck, both of you. I hope Knuckle is okay.."

Then, they ran in opposite directions.

Coin really seemed to enjoy being around Killua. His ability to remain calm even when confronted directly to the enemy made him special in her eyes.

Killua was indeed charming, but that was all. He didn't care for others that much. Except for Gon, of course.

She found herself staring at him as they sprinted across the palace.

'I want to be his friend..'

Coin's eyes widened, and she immediately slapped herself on her cheek.

'What are you thinking?! You exist only to avenge your old self! No time for friends.'

She shook her head, speeding up forward.

Meanwhile, chairman Netero and the king had finally reached their destination.

"This place used to be a weapon testing ground, so no need to hold back." The old man grumbled towards the king as he dropped from the dragon.

"We have no desire to fight you. Abandon this right now and we'll spare you." The king calmly answered.

After numerous attempts to make the king fight back, Netero decided to use words instead.

"Remember that little girl?"

"The dauntless weakling? Yes.. We do. We're thinking about sparing her as well, if that's what you wanted to know. She proved to be a smart human. Or was very lucky."

Netero laughed.

"But," the king continued. "you mentioned she wasn't a child. What did you mean?"

"If you fight me, I'll tell you."

"Hmpf. We'll just ask her ourselves."

"She'd most likely be dead by now, killed by your guards, just like my other subordinates. And if you manage to force me, I'll tell you what your name is."

"Why would you know our name? "

"My subordinates were present at your mother's death. One of her last words was your name."

The king seemed interested now.

Netero grinned.

The real fight finally began.

The two didn't run too far as they stopped shortly after. Killua leaned across a wall, staring at the hallway behind him. He pulled the confused Coin towards the wall as well, then took out what seemed to be a yo-yo.

Coin snorted.

'A toy, really?'

She quickly noticed that it was quite sharp,and the metal seemed strong.

'Weird weapon.'

He kneeled down, and slightly rolled the yo-yo further from the wall, reflecting the entire hallway on its steel.

There was a dark figure approaching.

"Palm."

Coin took a look.

"Another ant ally?"

"No! Palm is human! Palm is.."

After all, she looked a bit different that what Killua knew.

He got up and stood in front of the hallway.

Palm was getting closer and closer.

"Palm! Are you all-"

Killua was shocked to see that she was indeed different. She had strange scales on her limbs, and somehow, a crystal sphere on her forehead.

"Killua..?"

"Yes, it's me, Killua!"

"Where.. is Gon?"

Killua didn't answer.

'If Gon finds out what happened to her, he'll definitely break.'

Coin remained hidden behind the wall.

"How did you find me?"

"What do you mean? You were the one who came towards me."

Killua frowned.

"I know you saw me first."

"Tch."

Palm was getting annoyed.

"Where is Gon?"

"I'm not telling."

Palm suddenly growled in rage. Her hair suddenly wrapped around her body, forming a sort of armor.

She attacked Killua who barely managed to dodge.

"Why isn't your little friend coming out too?" Palm screamed in her frenzy.

"Palm, stop it!"

Coin stood behind them. Of course, she wanted to attack Palm, however, when she was about to launch her flames, she caught a glimpse of a gesture from Killua's hand, telling her not to.

'That idiot... why does he keep dodging instead of attacking her?'

"Palm! Gon isn't in a good state right now... If you really go see him, you must tell him you're alright, that you're still you. Otherwise.. otherwise... Gon won't be able to bear it.. he will really break!"

Killua was tearing up.

"I can't help Gon anymore…"

He fell on the ground.

"I can't do anything!" He shouted as he wept, causing Coin to run towards him. But Coin didn't know what to do. She simply stood in front of him as he cried, not saying anything.

'What… what should I do? I feel like I have to say something but.. nothing is coming out.'

It would seem that Coin never had to deal with such situations before. Although her life wasn't the happiest, she never faced such a sad friend.

Now, all she could think of doing was protect him from Palm. She turned around, facing her, ready to attack.

Out of her strange hair hat suddenly appeared a small clone of Pouf.

"Kill them both now, number one!"

Coin gasped.

'So she is controlled by the ants!'

"As if I'd let you!"

Coin rose her arms up, ready to launch her flames upon Palm, when suddenly, Palm answered.

"Shut up."

Pouf gasped in surprise.

"W-what?"

"I said shut up. I am not number one, I am Palm Siberia!"

Pouf's clone tried to fly away, but wasn't quick enough and ended up blown up from Palm's strong punch.

"Killua. Don't say that there is nothing that you can do. You just helped me remove the ants' control. I want to help Gon as well, but don't forget! You're the one Gon needs most!"

Killua's eyes widened at Palm's words.

Coin helped him up, nodding.

"That's right! I don't know very much about what has been going on, but from what I've seen, Gon is closest to you! Don't abandon him!"

Suddenly, Coin gulped. Her eyes widened at a strange flashback that appeared before her eyes.

"W-what's wrong, Coin?"

Killua waved his hand in front of Coin, who stared with terrified eyes.

"The..the old man is…"

"Chairman Netero? What's wrong with him?"

The flashback showed Coin a completely nen depleted Netero, missing an entire arm and leg, grinning like a senile old man, his remaining arm piercing his own chest.

"He… he's going to die.."

"Don't worry, little girl. Chairman Netero is strong. He will defeat the ant king." Palm said, patting Coin's head.

Her gentle tone managed to make Coin slightly calm down.

'I'm sure of what I just saw. The question is... did it happen already, or will it happen soon?'

Coin grabbed her phone, and dialed the chairman.

"Tch. Of course he wouldn't answer.."

"Coin, you're.. shivering."

"Killua.. Palm.. I have to go. To where they are at."

"Are you crazy? You're going to d-"

Coin stopped Killua with a finger on his mouth.

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, and her head bent on a side, a sad smile on her lips.

"Coin is already dead."

Her stare made Killua shiver. He tried to avoid her eyes, backing up.

"Alright. Go, then. But if you don't come back or at least call again in.. 40 minutes, I'll track your location with the gps on your phone, and come to get you back alive, or.. at least your body."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Killua."

Palm said, her hand on her forehead.

"Thanks, Palm. You do that."

Coin sighed.

"You just met me, yet you're so worried about me? Why?"

Killua smiled.

"Because you're similar to Gon. You two lost something very important because of the chimera ants, and you're fighting to avenge it." He chuckled, patting the back of his head. "Well, Gon is getting Kaito back, but still!"

She felt like tearing up, but didn't want to show it, so she turned around, ready to leave.

"Well then. Good luck, you two."

In a split second, Coin was off. She was incredibly fast, thanks to her crazy daily training. Many of her skills were thanks to that training.

But that training wasn't done alone.

Coin got outside the palace soon, and, in less than three minutes, was already running in the vast canyon that surrounded the dictator's domain.

Hoping she won't get there too late, she put all her energy into sprinting as fast as she could.

'If I'm too tired, I'll just take a few minutes before attacking the king. But I need to get there first!'

Suddenly, she was blushing.

Her mind wandered off towards Killua once again.

'That guy.. somehow, I feel happy someone cares about me, like that. I hope I can make it out alive, and I can learn more about him and Gon!'

Of course, her mind exaggerated what actually happened.

Coin didn't realize what she was thinking about. It was probably the first time she thought she really wanted to continue life again, even if she was no longer the one she used to be.

All of that because of those two brats, and their friendliness.

It took Coin 30 minutes to reach what seemed to look like a recently bombed area.

'I'll just call Killua later.' she thought, checking the time. 'For now, I must find the old man.'

The chairman was nowhere in sight.

"Old man Netero!" Coin yelled, gasping for air.

No one answered.

She jumped inside the huge crater, and started searching.

Nothing.

Suddenly, a giant ray of light emerged, making Coin cover her eyes as she ran towards it.

When she arrived, she saw what she never thought she would.

The king was alive and well, along with Youpi and Pouf, who were strangely smaller than they used to be.

"Netero…failed?"

* * *

Oh my..

Coin vs Meruem!

I didn't expect to reach this part so quickly, though. Well, hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter.

There's gonna be a lot of intense stuff in the next chapters, as well as some Coin x Killua, although slow, progress!

Thank you ^-^


	7. Living is cool

Coin's eyes widened at the horrendous sight of the unharmed king.

She ran towards him, the aura around her growing more and more.

Everything around her was covered in flames as she passed through.

Drowning in rage, Coin screamed towards the king with all her might.

"You damn bastard! What did you do to Netero?!"

The three looked at her.

"Who is she?" The King asked.

"She must be one of those humans who attacked us.. we shall finish her off!"

"No. I have a feeling we had something to finish, you two go back to the palace, I'll catch up immediately."

"Heeeeh? No more weird talking? What's wrong, feeling weaker?"

Coin couldn't keep her mouth shout even in dire situations.

"But Meruem-sama! What if you die ag-"

An immense hostile aura made Pouf stop mid sentence.

"Are you claiming that I could be defeated by such a little human?"

"N-no. My deepest apologies."

"Very well then, we shall be off."

Youpi pulled Pouf back towards the palace.

"You clearly have no idea who I am."

Coin's voice was cracking from anger.

Meruem approached her.

"I have a feeling we know each other. Tell me everything you know. The man who killed me told me of my name, but not of the child who isn't a child."

"Damn well we do, bastard! I almost ended up part of your goddamn ant mother!"

Meruem's eyes widened.

"How so?"

"Tch. You might as well know why you're dying tonight."

Coin wiped away the sweat on her front, calming down.

"Uhhhh, twenty years ago, your mother was born in a chimera ant nest. Those ants had already discovered how tasty humans were, so they kidnapped and ate people from my town."

Meruem was listening quietly.

"And… I died trying to sneak in the nest."

"But you're still alive."

Coin frowned.

"I'm not finished. My nen managed to save my body, and using almost all of the remaining life energy and my body, I revived in sixteen years. Then I trained for this moment four more."

Her nen grew wider.

"It doesn't matter anymore! You're dying now, by my hand. I will avenge myself right now!"

Meruem laughed.

"Go ahead!"

Bad choice.

Coin stepped back, channeling her nen.

Meruem didn't budge. It would seem that her aura appeared insignificant to him.

"What do insects hate most?"

'Insecticide.

Ugh.

Coin, shut up.'

"Fire, of course."

Tremendous flames rose up from the ground in front of her as she screamed her heart out.

Meruem definitely did not expect that.

He was once again burning to death, because of humans.

Coin's skin became paler and paler. Her body seemed to narrow, her small muscles disappearing. Her hair color faded.

Her scream was also lowering, to the point where she was struggling to make any sounds.

'It's the end.' She thought.

Despite dying, Coin was smiling, with tears in her eyes.

'Looks like I finally get to rest in peace.'

She was happy that she could finally die properly. She hated the idea of being killed and eaten by some disgusting beings. Now she was dying for the entire humanity's sake. She had no regrets. None, besides not being able to find out more about the two brats. Killua, especially.

'I guess I'll never see him again..'

She closed her eyes as she felt her consciousness fading.

'Is…he dying..?'

The flames slightly burned her skin, hair and clothes, revealing her stomach.

In the middle of her chest, right above her tummy was a gray spider tattoo with a black 0 in its centre.

The spider had 8 legs.

'Thank you, _Genei Ryodan_.'

* * *

Holding her old hunter license, although Coin decided she'd stick to the plan, giving the situation a second thought after first setting a destination, she found something better.

"Actually, Netero, could you drop me in York Shin for a few days first?"

"York Shin? What kind of business do you have in that city?"

"There's going to be an important auction, right?"

"Yes, it's in two to three days, if I'm not wrong..."

"Excellent."

Even Coin knew of the greatest bandits of all time. They were definitely going to be present at that auction.

She searched for the spiders throughout the entire city, all day, and night. She managed to find them, in some ruins outside the city, after searching throughout York Shin for almost 30 hours straight.

When they noticed such a young girl barely breathing and walking, they didn't immediately execute her, as they would have with an adult.

Shizuku approached her, while the others glared at the stranger, ready to attack if she did anything wrong.

"Are you lost, little girl?"

Suddenly, Coin fell down to her knees, hands on the ground, head down. Mainly because she was tired, but also because she was ready to beg them.

She was scared, and hesitated for a moment, but she managed to gather up enough courage to address them.

"I need your help! I'm begging you, help me become strong!" Coin screamed, gasping for air between words, exhausted from the search.

"Scram before we kill you." Machi calmly said, getting up from the boulder she was sitting on.

Coin kept kneeling, shaking while struggling to hold her position, still gasping for air.

"Please!"

"Didn't you hear me?!"

"Why do you need strength?" Chrollo asked, approaching the fool who barely held.

"I.. I need to avenge myself."

Everyone laughed.

"What drama could've struck a child like you to ask the Genei Ryodan for help?"

"If I tell you, will you help me?"

"Don't get too cocky, little brat!" Machi yelled. "Boss, she's a waste of time!"

"Depends on whether I like your story or not." Chrollo answered.

Coin lifted her head towards him.

"You probably won't believe it."

"I'm calling bullshit on that!" Machi yelled, waving her hand.

"Interesting.. So you revived a few weeks ago, yes?" Shalnark asked the shivering little girl.

"Yes." Coin answered, with a nervous tone.

"What are you planning on doing now?"

Coin's eyes stared at Chrollo, whom she regarded as her biggest hope.

"I need a power that will kill the next king, even if it costs my life."

"You don't seem to have developed nen again."

"Can you help me remaster it, and obtain power strong enough to defeat the king?"

"It's not only up to me to decide. What's everyone's opinion?"

Some shook their head in disapproval, others didn't seem to care.

Machi seemed interested.

"First, I would like some proof about this entire story. It doesn't seem right, somehow."

"Proof? Yes! I can take you to the ant nest!"

"No. We're not leaving York Shin."

"Then... then I'll call Netero. I'll ask him to confirm part of what happened. Would that be enough?"

"Maybe."

Nobody believed she really had Netero's contact information.

Coin immediately took out her phone, and dialed the old man.

She turned the speaker on her phone on, so everyone could hear.

"Old man? This is Coin."

"Ah, yes, Coin! Have you finished your business in York Shin? Should I take you to East Gorteau now?"

"Not yet, I have something to ask you, actually. Do you remember what I said before you left the ant nest, back then?"

"I think so, why?"

"Please tell me what happened, my memory of that moment isn't clear."

"You said that there will most likely be another ant invasion one day, and that you'd revive when that happens. I asked you if you could kill the king if I would fail, remember?"

Everyone's eyes widened. The one talking was indeed chairman Netero. And what he said was also what Coin told them.

There was no doubt.

"Oh, that's right! It bugged me, not being able to remember like that, thank you!"

Coin hung up. She grinned at Machi.

"Well?"

"As I said, don't get too cocky. Fine. It's good proof."

Shalnark clapped his hands.

"Well, I'll be damned! She's the real deal!"

Coin's eyes widened, relieved to hear everyone finally believed her.

"But we won't help you for free."

"I suppose not. What can I do to pay for it?"

"Machi, there is no way for her to help us." Chrollo interrupted. "After all, she will die."

"So we're going to help her out of pity?"

"We're not really helping her by killing her!" Pakunoda laughed. "What is your name, kid?"

"Coin."

She slightly frowned.

'Dammit. I'm your age, yet you call me a kid.'

"Well then, Coin. Let's make a deal."

Coin turned back towards Chrollo.

"Huh?"

"How about this? You shall lend us a hand with our objectives in York Shin. We will help you earn enough power to defeat that ant king of yours. Know that you're definitely dying if you use such power to its full extent. However, if you were not to die in the process, you shall die by our hands, as it means you have betrayed your resolve, and our trust. We will have our own means of finding you, even if you don't come by yourself."

Coin gulped, then nodded.

"Very well. In how long do you think the ant invasion would begin?"

"I honestly don't know when, but I know where."

"East Gorteau, huh?"

Coin nodded once again.

"Very well, you shall head there once we're done. Shalnark, can you use your abilities to keep an eye on her?"

Shalnark shrugged.

"No, sorry.."

"Then I have no choice. Coin, could you please lift your shirt up a bit?"

Coin was unsure, and hesitated, but proceeded. After all, she had nothing to lose. She lifted her little vest, revealing her stomach.

Chrollo placed his hand on it, then opened his book. He smiled as he seemed to have opened it at the wanted page. Suddenly, his nen aura surrounded his hand, somehow forming a gray spider on Coin's center of the chest.

"When you use your nen, I'll know immediately how much you use, and whether you die of it or not."

It was similar to the group's tattoo, besides the color and the lack of a number.

"Very well. Shall we begin today?"

Coin couldn't be happier.

"Yes!"

Coin stood in the busy streets of York Shin, her head covered with a large hoodie protecting her from the pouring rain, holding her phone.

"Coin, we're counting on you."

"Yes." Coin's tone was calm, almost lifeless.

She put her phone in her pocket after hanging up, and headed towards the skyscraper across the street. It was a matter of time before her target would eventually come out.

An important writer whose philosophic ideas were opposite to Chrollo's. Tired of hearing him as he grew more and more popular, he was planning on killing him himself, but decided to give Coin the job instead, focusing on the auction.

So, while the Genei Ryodan were at the auction today, Coin was taking care of it.

After eliminating her target, she would leave York Shin immediately, and go to East Gorteau.

When the writer left the hotel, he was accompanied by many security guards. It didn't surprise Coin.

She used her appearance to fool the guards as she ran through them.

Before they could grab her, she jumped in front of the writer, grabbing his face with her right hand, then cut his throat using a small knife with her left.

She ran away immediately, dialing Netero.

"It's time! Where shall we meet?"

"I will take a few hours, so feel free to roam around York Shin some more!"

"Gee."

The bodyguards were right at her tail, close to catching her. But she was quick enough to lose them in the crowds. She then hid in a narrow dark street.

"The ultimate way to strengthen your nen skill, besides very long training, is indeed to add restrictions. Have you thought of any?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure whether they are strong enough or not.. The first one would be not being able to use the ability on anything besides ants. The price to pay would be, of course, death. Second is that each time I use it, it will drain huge amounts of my life force, to the point of killing me if I use it to it's full extent."

Chrollo nodded.

"Those are perfect. Apply them."

* * *

"Coin!"

A very loud shout startled her, but she no longer had enough strength to budge.

'Who..is it..?'

Then, two hands pushed her, causing her to stop her power as she fell on the ground.

The flames around the king disappeared, however he was hurt, very badly, and had even fainted.

"I knew something was wrong with your powers. Coin! You idiot!"

He grabbed the almost lifeless body, shaking it, hoping for an answer.

"You've had enough luck to revive when life was taken unfairly from you, yet you waste this chance to live on revenge? If it's to die again, why did you revive? Huh?"

'That voice is..Killua?'

No answer came from Coin, who was barely breathing.

"Dammit! Coin, answer!"

'Idiot.. I can barely even hear you. I can't answer like this.'

"I know why you only cut one side of your hair!"

'Huh?'

"Cutting your hair in the same way was to remember who you were, but you only cut half.

Half of you wants to try living once again as a new person!

This is why you didn't cut both sides! You truly want to live again, even if it won't be the same!"

'It's.. true! Back then I wanted..'

_'It's a new life, so I might as well try new stuff! Long hair is a nice change!'_

'I really want to stay alive. I want to travel around the world, like I've always wished to! I don't want to die.. I don't want to die!'

Coin couldn't answer, but the tears that streamed down her face were enough of an answer to Killua.

"Meruem-sama!" Pouf shouted, although from very far.

The royal guards were coming back.

Killua grabbed Coin, and, using godspeed, managed to get away without being seen.

"I was on my way towards Gon. He went to Peijing with Pitou but something was wrong. Palm couldn't track you anymore because we needed her ability to look after the royal guards. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer, so I tracked your phone, like I said I would. I'll make Pitou heal you, somehow! Geez, stupid suicidal old woman."

With her remaining life force, Coin was almost in a vegetative state. She couldn't move, talk, or open her eyes, but she was still conscious.

Having reached the forest where Gon and Pitou were, Killua gently leaned Coin on a big tree.

"Stay here, I'll go see what's going on."

'Dammit.. What was I thinking? It's too late now.. He should've let me die.'

She couldn't think of anything that could help her regain strength. At this rate, it would take her years of hospitalization to recover.

* * *

UH OH. Coin wants to live, but dies again? And what? She was helped by the Phantom Troupe?

Am I an idiot? Yeah.

But what do you think? Was it a good plot twist or was it dumb? I hope it's good.. :c

Well anyways.

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
